


[Vid] The Rockafella Skank

by abby82



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Schanke is better than you, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-11
Updated: 2008-07-11
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6844141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abby82/pseuds/abby82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ego and the Id. A Don Schanke celebration vid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] The Rockafella Skank

**Author's Note:**

> **Song:** "The Rockafella Skank" by Fatboy Slim (Mulder's Urban Takeover Remix version)  
>  **Source:** Forever Knight  
>  **Length:** 3:47 minutes  
>  **Availability:** Download | [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rj5CPnTNEas) |[Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/149566221) | [LJ](http://abby82.livejournal.com/19488.html) | [Tumblr](http://planetstarclaw.tumblr.com/post/136287422567/title-the-rockafella-skank-vidder)  
>  **Notes:** This was actually the first vid I ever began but the third completed. It was definitely too long but so much fun to make.


End file.
